El Día de los Idiotas Enamorados
by NeePulgaah-Chan
Summary: Todos Sabemos que la Imaginación de Juvia es un Mundo Desconocido. Los Celos de Natsu Tambien le Permiten tener una Imaginación como esa. Tambien Sabemos que todos son Idiotas Enamorados. / ¡Para Pinkus-Pyon! Multi-Parejas: Nalu - Gruvia - Jerza :)


**_Disclaimer:_**_ Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sensei (Aún), solo esta historia es mía._

* * *

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ El Día de Los Idiotas Enamorados ~**_

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Era un día _tranquilo _en Fairy Tail. Y por _tranquilo _me refiero a que era un verdadero caos

_Como todos los días_

Sentí una fuerte y fría mano posarse en mi hombro desnudo. Miré hacia atrás, viendo a Gray –desnudo, como siempre-. Solté un suspiro cansado al verlo sin ropa, ya ni siquiera me daba vergüenza verlo.

**-Gray, tu ropa…- **le dije antes de que me dijera algo.

**-¿¡Cuándo demonios!?- **gritó mientras se ponía a buscar su ropa

Luego de mucho rato, Gray volvió a aparecer delante de mí, completamente vestido

**-Lucy, necesito hablar contigo- **me dijo, yo ladeé mi cabeza esperando a que me dijera algo **–Pero… a solas- **sentenció, tomando mi mano

Me arrastró hacia afuera del gremio, siendo seguidos por la mirada de muchos.

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Terminé de pelear con Gajeel al percatarme de que dicha pelea no iba a ningún lado. Busqué con la mirada a Lucy, quien estaba saliendo del gremio junto a Gray…

_Un momento, ¿Gray?_

_**~ General POV ~ **_

_***Visión de Natsu***_

Lucy sonreía muy felizmente mientras seguía a Gray. Ambos parecían disfrutar, como una huida de un completo caos. Ambos se dedicaron una mirada ENAMORADA para después salir del edificio a quizás qué lugar.

_***Visión Normal***_

Lucy le gritaba a Gray que la soltara, quien parecía ignorarla completamente. Gray parecía muy tenso, y Lucy parecía muy adolorida. Lucy pateó la espalda de Gray, quien por fin se volteó para dedicarle una mirada de cordero abandonado a la rubia. Lucy suspiró y lo siguió de mala gana

_**~ Natsu POV ~**_

Gray… Maldito… ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a MI Lucy? Juro que cuando te vea, te mataré

_**~ General POV ~**_

Por otro lado del gremio, Levy se encontraba absorta en su lectura, acompañada de una sonrojada Erza. Gajeel se acercó a Levy, le quitó su libro y se la llevó hacia algún lugar, dejando sola a Erza. Mirajane se acercó a Erza y le entregó una nota. Erza la miró por un segundo y de inmediato salió corriendo del gremio.

Por su parte, Juvia mordía un pañuelo en un rincón más apartado del gremio, ya que se había percatado de que Lucy se había llevado a Gray-sama

_***Visión de Juvia***_

Lucy se llevaba a rastras a Gray. El moreno, por su parte, miraba asustado a Lucy e intentaba aferrarse al piso, sin éxito. Gray gritaba el nombre de Juvia con desesperación. Lucy le dio una patada a Gray para sacarlo hecho un bulto del gremio.

_**~ Erza POV ~**_

Apreté un poco más –si es que era posible- el papelito que llevaba en mi mano. Era algo imposible. No podía ser verdad.

_Jellal no podía estar herido_

Me adentré hacia una cueva que quedaba cerca del bosque. Caminé hacia lo más profundo y vi a Jellal, sentado en el piso. Me enojé en demasía cuando me percaté de que estaba completamente sano.

**-Hola, Erza- **dijo serio, mirándome

**-¿Qué quieres?- **le dije, conteniendo mis ganas de herirlo yo misma

**-Bueno…Nada en especial- **dijo, sobándose la nuca, mientras se ponía de pie

Me tomó por la cintura y –tomando mi barbilla- me obligó a mirarlo

**-Solo vine a terminar lo que no me atreví a hacer la última vez- **dijo, luego sentí una presión cálida en mis labios

Cerré los ojos y comencé a corresponder el beso que Jellal me estaba dando. Tan dulce, pero a la vez salvaje que me parecía casi irreal. Tan ansiado, tan esperado durante años. Por fin lo tenía, era algo que yo reclamaba como mío desde siempre.

Pasé mis manos por su cuello para profundizar más aquel ansiado beso que nos unía.

_**~ Lucy POV ~**_

Una taza de café fue dejada delante de mí, junto con un helado que era para Gray.

**-¿Qué tienes que decirme?- **le dije a la defensiva, digo, me arrastró hasta aquí, y estoy segura de que Juvia nos vio, probablemente la maga de agua quiere matarme

**-Ayúdame…Con Juvia- **dijo, más bien susurró, pero fue completamente audible para mí

**-Oh! Con que eso era- **dije con sarcasmo, provocando que Gray me mirara un poco ofendido **–Gray, que suerte que me pediste ayuda a mí, Mira-san ya está por planear todo un complot para unirlos- **dije con simpleza, haciendo que Gray se asustara un poco

**-No sé que hacer… Soy menos romántico que Natsu- **dijo, provocando un pequeño sonrojo en mis mejillas

_Nadie sabía que Natsu se me había confesado hoy en la mañana_

**-No lo creas- **susurré, desviando mi mirada hacia afuera

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente al ver a Natsu y a Juvia espiándonos de forma poco disimulada. Gray me miró extrañado y luego desvió su vista hacia el mismo lugar que yo. Imitó mi gesto casi inmediatamente, provocando que una simple idea cruzara por mi mente.

**-Gray, salgamos de aquí- **le dije, luego me percaté de que estaba sin ropa **–Tu ropa…- **comenzó a buscarla y casi inmediatamente la encontró y se la puso

**-¿Qué quieres hacer con esos dos afuera?- **me preguntó, haciendo que una sonrisa siniestra apareciera en mi rostro

**-Ambos nos confesaremos, Gray- **le dije, tomando su mano para salir del café

Nos acercamos al arbusto donde estaban _perfecta e imperceptiblemente _escondidos Natsu y Juvia. Nos sentamos en una banquita que estaba junto a dicho arbusto.

**-Dime, Gray, ¿Aún te gusto?- **le pregunté, haciendo que me mirara lentamente

**-No, Lucy, ya no me gustas- **dijo con desgano casi imperceptible, haciendo que con mucha suerte me aguantara la risa

**-¿Entonces quién te gusta?- **pregunté, Gray me miró asustado, señalando disimuladamente el arbusto tras nosotros

**-J… Me gusta Juvia- **un pequeño gritito salió del arbusto, pero se calló rápidamente **-¿Y a ti quién te gusta Lucy?- **preguntó, haciendo que yo me sonrojara con furor

**-Emm… Bueno… A mi me gusta Natsu- **dije

Casi me caigo de la banquita cuando vi a Natsu saltar desde atrás del arbusto, acompañado de Juvia. Natsu me abrazó y yo correspondí. De alguna manera, la banquita en la que estábamos se rompió y caímos todos al suelo. Juvia estaba llorando de felicidad, cosa que a mí misma me hizo más feliz de lo que ya estaba. Luego de un rato, me percaté de que estaba debajo de Natsu, y que Gray estaba debajo de Juvia.

**-¿Sabes lo estresante que fue para mí que no me hayas respondido hoy en la mañana?- **me dijo Natsu, provocando que yo sonriera

**-Quería hacerme de rogar- **le confesé sacando la legua

Los golpes hacia el suelo por parte de Gray nos hicieron voltear la mirada hacia el lado, viendo como Juvia besaba con desesperación a Gray.

Disimuladamente, Natsu y yo nos pusimos de pie, dejando solos a Juvia y a Gray. Quizás que cochinadas terminarían haciendo y no quería traumarme con eso.

Natsu tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al gremio, pero mucho antes de llegar, vimos a Erza y a Mistogan muy abrazados en el centro. Natsu me miró, yo lo miré también, y llegamos al mudo acuerdo de ignorar a la pareja, puesto que Mistogan era obviamente Jellal.

Entramos al gremio y Mirajane junto con Lissana se abalanzaron sobre nosotros. Las Strauss me llenaron de preguntas, mientras que Natsu se paró sobre una mesa, llamando la atención de todo el gremio.

**-¡Escuchen todos! ¡Lucy ahora es MI NOVIA! ¡El que la toque, no tendrá descendencia!- **gritó, provocando que todos me miraran, exigiendo una explicación

**-Es verdad- **me limité a decir, provocando que Mira-san y Lissana se abalanzaran sobre mí, provocando que me cayera

Las puertas del gremio volvieron a abrirse, dejando ver a Gray cargando a una desmayada Juvia.

Nadie preguntó nada, solo se limitaron a abrirle paso al mago de hielo para que fuera a la enfermería junto con la maga de agua.

Natsu se acercó a mí, tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos a una mesa. Conversamos un rato, hasta que las puertas del gremio se volvieron a abrir.

La imponente figura de Mistogan acompañado de una extrañamente cariñosa Erza extrañó a todo el gremio. El desplante cariñoso de Scarlet se esfumó al ver a todas las miradas del gremio sobre ella.

Erza se puso de pie sobre una de las mesas, arrastrando a Jellal junto con ella. Bajó la máscara que ocultaba el rostro del anterior Mago Santo, y simplemente lo besó, dejando claro que por fin tenían una relación formal.

_Ese día, Fairy Tail fue un completo caos más incontrolable que nunca,_

_Porque todos los idiotas enamorados,_

_Habían declarado relaciones formales_

_**~ Capitulo Único ~ El Día de los Idiotas Enamorados ~**_

_**~ Fin ~**_

* * *

**Wolas! Me reporto con un One-Shot para _Pinkus-Pyon_. Espero que te haya gustado :3**

**En fin, me voy marchando :D Sean felices y beban mucha leche de chocolate en mi ausencia :)**

**Bye Bye**

**_Pulgaah-Chan Fuera~! ¡Nyan!_  
**


End file.
